


Ingrid is tired of this nonsense

by Erulinaz



Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulinaz/pseuds/Erulinaz
Summary: Ingrid can't stand Gestalt and Myfanwy looking at each others with heart eyes any more. She has a plan.





	Ingrid is tired of this nonsense

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, don't mind any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy this cute little drabble which idea came from the Discord ;)

Ingrid sighted, pressed her lips together in a fine line and tried really hard not to start yelling at the blonde man in front of her. Gestalt came to her for informations. It wasn’t unusual. She told them to come back later when she got what they asked. But Gestalt was always impatient; so Alex knocked on her door to know if she could give them what they needed, right now. She only asked them for a minute, just the time to gather all the informations. And now, _she_ was the one waiting, the arm raised toward Alex, expecting from him to pick up the file. But they were to busy looking at her boss, at Myfanwy Thomas. It wasn’t unusual either. Ingrid coughed three times before Gestalt got the message. They looked up at her during a brief instant, completely lost, like if they had forgotten the reason of their present in _her_ office. They finally came back to the reality.

“Oh yeah, sorry Ingrid, got distracted.”

“Oh yeah, haven’t notice, wonder what could have distracted you like that… Or _who_.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Thanks by the wat.” Alex left but not without sending a last smile to Myfanwy.

And it was like that everyday.

Ingrid had always been a bit uncertain about the whole glass walls thing. Was it the transparency that the Checquy could never have so they put it on the walls? But now it was becoming unbearable. Everyday, she was watching Gestalt staring, sometimes, when they got caught, smiling, at Myfanwy. If it was cute, at the beginning, it became quickly annoying. Fortunately, Gestalt had four bodies, if not, they would'nt be able to fulfill thei job with all this time spent on admiring Myfanwy.

One day, Ingrid couldn't stand the situation any longer. She needed to do something or she was going to become crazy. She called for Myfanwy and told her without preamble:

“You realised that they are all the time looking at you, right?” Ingrid tried to open Myfanwy’s eyes on the matter

"Who are you talking about?"

"Gestalt, of course!"

“What do you mean by that?” Myfanwy asked, confused. Yes, Gestalt was always keeping an eye on her, but wasn’t that a friendly gesture, just to make sure she was ok?

“Ok, Myf, I can’t bare it any longer. They. Have. A. Crush. On. You.”

Myfanwy started laughing as if Ingrid had said the best joke of the year. Ingrid crossed her arms on her chest, a pout on her lips, and Myfanwy stopped.

“Oh, you are serious.”

“Yes, deadly.”

“You’re wrong, Ingrid, we are just friends.”

Ingrid looked at her, blankly. No. She was never wrong, that was her job to know things. Why was she the only one to see this?? Gestalt and Myfanwy were so blind because of their own crush on each other. That was the only possible reason for such a continual nonsense.

“Hey what’s up there?” Eliza asked casually as she was entering the room

“Oh, it’s noting, Gestalt. Ingrid had drank to much coffee today, clearly.”

“Oh yes?” Ingrid and Eliza said in unison but with two different intonations. Ingrid was both pissed and sarcastic when Gestalt was genuinely surprised

“I was saying, Gestalt, that you should already be dating Myfanwy, given the way you’re watching her with heart eyes all the day.” Ingrid didn’t have time for this shit any more.

Eliza was taken aback, her smile fading away. Gestalt said nothing for an instant. Myfanwy was mortified, her cheeks red from the embarassement. Smooth, Ingrid, really smooth.

“I am not sure what you’re saying, Ingrid...?” Eliza replied, carefully

“Come on, Gestalt! You’re spending all your time looking at...”

“Ok, yes! I think this conversation is over now!” Myfanwy exclaimed, interrupting Ingrid before she could make things worse. “What can I do for you, Gestalt?”

With this, Gestalt and Myfanwy left Ingrid behind. Both relieved to escape from this interrogation. Ingrid was mad at them. Seriously? She had to do all the damn job for them, and they weren't even grateful. She was pouting at them. But she hadn’t say her last word.

Later, the same week, she corned Teddy and told him:

“So what about the date?”

“What date, Ingrid?” Teddy answered, irritated.

“The date your need to have with Myfanwy.”

“Stop being delusionnal like that. We are just friends. Now, if you could stop with your obsession to settled us together on a date, I have work to do.”

“But I don’t ask you to have a date in the middle of the day! Dinner at the restaurant is always nice!”

“Cut the crap, Ingrid.”

“I can’t do it for you!” she cried after Teddy while they were storming away.

What if she actually could do it for them? Hum. Let’s play Cupidon.

Ingrid thought to her plan all night.

She was going to settle them on a date without them to know. They both needed a little extra help to go forward on their relationship. Ingrid was this little extra help. Ingrid added to Myfanwy’s schedule an appointment at 7 pm at a nice restaurant, that very night. She was supposed to meet there financial men who were interesting in paying for some projects of the Checquy. Ingrid went to see Robert and told him that she had found informations about the case they were working on. Some men were ready to talk to them, but only under cover, at a restaurant, like a group of _friends_. Gestalt was a bit pissed but they said ok to her.

Ingrid told to Gestalt and Myfanwy the name of the restaurant and that their reservation had been taken under “The Checquy”.

Ingrid was waiting on her balcony, her phone on her lap. She couldn’t help but smile at her little trick. Fortunately for Gestalt and Myfanwy, she was there. She even thought about a ship name for them, since she was clearly the captain of it. Mystalt was oblivously a good one, easy to pronounce and all but... Blind cuties were good too... 

The four bodies of Gestalt were already settled at the table when they saw Myfanwy coming towards them. They looked at each others, confused.

“What are you doing here, Gestalt ?”

“I could ask you the very same question, Myf.”

“I had an appointment” the five of them said in unison, before frowning all together.

"Who gave you this appointment?"

"Men who wanted to talk."

"No, I mean, who told you about it."

“Ingrid.”

"Shit, me too."

Myfanwy sat down on one the chair, took her phone and dialed Ingrid’s number.

“Ah hello, Myf! I hope the restaurant pleases you, I thought it was a nice place.”

“Can you explain to me what’s going on?”

“Congratulations, Myf, you are on your first date with Gestalt!”

“Wait, what?”

“You heard me well. Now I want you to enjoy your time with them. You’ll bring me chocolate to thanks me tomorrow, ok? Bye.”

“No, wait…!”

Myfanwy bit her lips.

“She settled us on a date.”

“Yeah, I got it.”

“What do you want to do? I’m so sorry…”

“Don’t you want to eat with us now that we’re all here?”

“Yeah, ok, good idea.”

After a few awkward instants, Gestalt and Myfanwy spend a really good time together. They laughted a lot. Eliza even took Myfanwy's hand under the table. Maybe that was a date after all?

When Gestalt brought Myfanwy back to her flat, they gently asked her if she wanted to go on a proper date with them. She asked them in return if it was true that they were looking at her all day. Gestalt sheepishly answered, that well, yes, perhaps, but you are so pretty to watch. Myfanwy felt herself blushing and accepted to go on _another_ date with them. Gestalt softly kissed her cheek, all giddy, before leaving. But Myfanwy called them back.

“Hey Gestalt!”

“Yes?”

“Can you remind me to buy chocolate for Ingrid tomorrow? I think she deserved them, after all.”


End file.
